


Data Date

by SmartZelda



Series: Soriku Oneshots [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Data soriku, Fluff, M/M, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: Sora and Riku go on a little date in Wonderland.
Relationships: Data-Riku | Jiminy's Journal/Data-Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Data Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilMissShadow_Xion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/gifts).



> This is for my friend, Xion! Happy early birthday! It's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it! I based it off your art of the data bois you drew  
> Link to the data bois art by Xion: https://lilmissshadowxion.tumblr.com/post/190682199056

"Sora should've been here by now…" a boy with silver hair mumbles, wearing his usual black cloak. He had already set up the blanket and the basket of food in the clearing. "Where is-?"

The silver-haired boy doesn't even make a sound as wind rushes around him, and his body falls, his eyes wide. Or does he fall?

There's an arm supporting the silver-haired boy's back, keeping him suspended over the ground. The person whom the arm belongs to has surprised him with a dip, and, of course, is as precious and dramatic as ever.

And late.

"Surprised, Riku?" the boy, a brunet, asks, staring straight into Riku's eyes, smiling that smile of his.

Riku's cheeks can't help but redden, and he can't get rid of the dumb look he surely has on his face at the moment.

Riku answers the brunet once he pulls him back to his feet. "Of course not, Sora."

"Are you sure?" Sora teases, "Your face seems to tell me a different story. So  _ red _ ."

Riku, whose cheeks flush harder, taps Sora's nose with the tip of his finger and tries to seem annoyed. "And you're so  _ late _ ."

"Definitely not  _ my  _ fault," Sora laughs, putting his hands on his hips. "Only  _ you _ knew about this place, and those directions you gave me  _ sucked _ . Took me  _ forever  _ to get here."

Riku plops himself down on the picnic blanket and rests his chin on his hand. "Well then next time, you can plan the whole date. Don't expect me to be on time, though." He crosses his arms, turning away from Sora.

Of course, Riku's face--all red--continues to give him away, and Sora smiles his trademark smile again. "Okay, well maybe I will! It'll be the best date ever!" Sora explains, "There'll have balloons with your face on em and yard games and a cake with my butt on it and-"

Riku can't keep up his annoyed act anymore, and he breaks out into laughter. "Why...your  _ butt _ ? Sora,  _ why _ ? Yard games?"

Sora shrugs, laughing, "I dunno… I just...random brain thoughts!"

Once Riku finally stops laughing, he looks right up into Sora's face, smiling softly. "God, I love you... You're so  _ beautiful _ …" he says in complete awe.

"I think it's time to retire old  _ 'I'm totally a jerk' _ act," Sora laughs as he plops down on the blanket beside Riku. "You're too much of a dork to fool me like that,  _ especially _ when you out yourself by saying things like  _ that _ ."

"You're...the dorky one…" Riku's tries to hide his face in his hands.

"Good thing I love you too." He leans his head onto Riku's shoulder, causing Riku to drop his hands, revealing his smile.

After a moment, Riku reaches for the picnic basket. "Hungry?"

Sora scoffs, "Of course! When am I not?"

"Here." Riku passes him a sandwich out of the box.

Sora takes a bite out of the sandwich. "Riku, really?  _ Peanut butter and jelly _ ? You have all this control over our world and you make  _ peanut butter and jelly _ ?"

"But,  _ Sora _ ," Riku teases, "I thought you  _ liked _ peanut butter and jelly."

Sora raises an eyebrow.

"Fine, fine," Riku laughs. "I'll stop the act. But seriously though, I thought you loved it."

"Well, yeah, but…" Sora takes another bite of the sandwich. "You can do whatever you want! You could make a...a...a pizza sandwich! Or...or a...ham, pineapple, and cheese sandwich on...gingerbread!"

"I guess I'm just not as creative as you..." Riku decides, scratching the back of his neck. " _ You _ were always the dreamer."

"You mean, you've never had a dream?" Sora frowns before taking another bite. "There's no way that's true."

"Well…" Riku takes a second to think about it before looking down into his lap, cheeks pink, trying to hide his smile again. "It… It  _ isn't _ true…"

"Then…" Sora climbs into Riku's lap, lets his sandwich drop to the grass, throws an arm around Riku's right shoulder, and stares up into his soft, loving, aquamarine eyes. "...What's your dream then?"

"W-well, uh…" Riku chuckles nervously. "It's uh…"

"Come on, I promise I won't laugh!"

"I  _ know  _ it's just... _ so embarrassing _ …"

"Aww, Riku, is it sappy?" Sora teases, "Are you a big sap?"

Riku hides his face in his hands.

Sora's teasing smile shifts to a frown. "Hey, I promise I won't laugh or anything. What is it?"

Riku groans. " _ God _ ...this is... _ so embarrassing _ … It's… It's…" Riku takes a deep breath, dropping his hands from his face, before finally giving his answer, "You."

"Me...?" Sora points at his heart.

"...Well…" he shakes his head. "You… You've always… You've been  _ my _ dream as long as I...can remember…"

" _ Riku _ ..." Sora smiles lovingly.

Riku just stares at Sora again, just in awe of his Soraness, before he changes the subject, still embarrassed, "So, uh, that aside… Do you still...have that crown…? The one that used to be on your necklace?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, uh…" Riku sticks his hand out, pulls a small gift box out of the folds of data that make up the data verse, and holds it out to Sora, who takes it. "I know it's not a replacement chain or anything...but I really hope you like it…"

Sora carefully lifts the top off the tiny gift box before reaching in and lifting out a black choker with the phrase "Dearly Beloved" inscribed on it in white.

"Wow…" Sora admires the choker. "I love it…"

"Where's the charm?"

"Oh! Here." Sora pulls the silver crown charm out of his pocket and hands it to Riku, who attaches it to the choker.

Sora gasps. "Thanks so much, Riku! It's as good as new!"

"You're...welcome, Sora," Riku smiles. He ruffles Sora's hair as Sora puts the choker around his neck.

"See, Riku?"

"'See', what?"

"You do have imagination!"

"Thanks, sweetheart," Riku chuckles.

After a second or two, a question bypasses Sora's brain, straight out of his mouth. "Riku, did someone make this place?"

Riku looks down at Sora in surprise. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean...I've been through every world...and I was sure I've been everywhere in Wonderland…"

"You made this place, didn't you?" 

"...Yes… I…" Dang, why was it he was always so embarrassed around Sora? "Do you...like it?"

"Of… Of course I do! Riku, don't you get it? You're the most creative person I know! You made this  _ whole  _ place of data  _ you _ made up, just for this."

"S-Sora, I… But  _ anyone _ could… You could make-"

Sora presses a kiss to Riku's lips before pulling back, smiling. "Of course, even I could just create an interesting world, but the fact that you thought out every beautiful detail--from the grass and flowers, to the little insects and animals filing about... It's something that only  _ you _ could do."

Sora yawns, and his eyelids start to drop. "That's why I  _ love you _ , Riku. You're so... _ deliberate _ and...everything you do is... _ beautiful _ …"

Riku nearly cries listening to Sora talk about him this way. "Sora…" Riku presses a kiss to Sora's nose as he yawns again. "This is why… I… I love you so much  _ too _ , Sora. I just… You're the most precious boy I've gotten to grow up with and you just deserve  _ everything _ . Only  _ you _ can make me smile by just... _ existing _ ..."

" _ Riku _ …" Sora's smile grows ten sizes, causing Riku's heart to squeeze, before his eyes finally close, and he falls asleep in Riku's lap.

Riku snaps and the partly eaten floor-sandwich disappears. He supports Sora's body with his right arm and gives him one last kiss on the cheek before burying his face in his hair.

Sora is the only one who never fails to smell of paopu and sea-salt. To Riku, he always smells just like home. Every version of Sora smells like that, it's true, but this Sora--born of data like him--is his, and no matter how similar he is in every world, not one is--nor ever will be--quite the same as  _ his _ .

"I  _ love _ you, Sora. From the bottom of my heart," Riku breathes.

Riku soon dozes off himself, and when he and Sora awake later from their nap, cuddling, they can't help but smile lovingly at each other.

_ These dates are always so worth it. _


End file.
